Pressure
by GamerKuro
Summary: Iruka's boyfriend, Mizuki, is an asshole. Everyone one can see it but Iruka. Can Kakashi help open the boy's eyes or will Iruka end up making one of the biggest mistakes in his life? KakaIru
1. Prologue

All characters in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Beta'd by Inyx Dawn

First semester had ended and the students of Konoha University had finally finished their exams which meant it was now time to party. Music shook the building of the hottest club, Leaf Village, as bodies wantonly rubbed against each other. The place was packed and people were either drunk or drugged out of their minds.

Sitting at the back of the club on a black leather couch were two males; a silver haired teen who kept trying to slide his hands down the other male's pants and a dark-haired teen who was constantly shoving the man's hand away.

"Come on, Iruka. Just a little blow-job." The silver-haired male whispered as he began rubbing his hand affectionately on the other male's arm.

"No, Mizuki," Iruka replied, slightly uncomfortable by his boyfriend's constant touches. "You know I'm still not ready to have sex, and I'm definitely not going to do something like that in front of a bunch of people."

"Come on, nobody's watching," Mizuki persisted.

Iruka looked at the crowd of people and noticed that indeed no one was looking. People were too busy dancing or giving into their own sexual pleasures to notice the two of them on the couch, but of course none of that mattered to Iruka. He wasn't ready to have sex and he was hoping that his boyfriend would understand that.

"Just suck me off a little. I promise I won't cum in your mouth," Mizuki persisted now attempting to lead the man's hand towards the zipper of his jeans.

"No!" Iruka yelled while pulling his hand back. Mizuki glared at the dark-haired teen before sliding away from him.

"Goddammit, Iruka! We've been dating for over a year," he said angrily. "When do you think you're going to be ready?"

"Look, I just want my first time to be special and not at some dirty club."

"Well, if you're waiting for prom, you're a few years too late," Mizuki replied harshly. "You know there are a lot of willing asses out there that would just love to have my cock inside them."

"What are you saying?" Iruka asked fearing what his boyfriend may be implying.

"What I'm saying is if you're going to act like such a girl when it comes to sex, I might as well find one and fuck her instead of you." Mizuki then got off the couch and walked into the mass of dancing people.

"Mizuki!" Iruka desperately called out, but it was too late. The man had already disappeared into the crowd.

The dark-haired teen sighed miserably while placing his face inside the palms of his hands. Why did he have to be such a prude? It wasn't like he hated sex or anything. It was just that he still didn't feel ready to have it yet; that and the fact that he was still kind of scared of how two men actually made love to each other. He understood that one male's penis entered the other male's butt, but he didn't understand how the man on the receiving end could get any pleasure from that. To Iruka it only sounded painful and he knew that with Mizuki he would definitely be the one on the receiving end.

"Mizuki!" Iruka suddenly whispered, remembering his upset boyfriend. He loved the silver-haired teen despite what his friends thought about him. Sure he could be a bit selfish and cruel most of the time, but when the man actually showed his gentle side it was like Iruka was in his own romantic movie. He didn't blame Mizuki for getting upset with him, he was a man after all and it was natural for him to want sex. However, for Iruka it just wasn't the case. He loved Mizuki very much but he just wasn't ready to take that next step. Wasn't it possible for them to still be together without introducing sex into their relationship?

"_You know there are a lot of willing asses out there that would just love to have my cock inside them."_

Apparently, not. Iruka got off the couch and started walking through the crowd of clubbers, looking for his boyfriend. As he thought about what he was about to do he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. He loved Mizuki and would do anything to stay in a relationship with the man. Besides, giving him a blow-job wouldn't be that bad, right?

Kakashi sat down hoping that by doing so it would stop the room from spinning. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he usually didn't drink this much, but he supposed that with the excitement of passing his exams he had gotten a little carried away with the alcohol.

"Whoa, there. You look pretty wasted," said his friend Izumo. "Do you need me to take you home?"

"Not now, but definitely later." While Kakashi _had_ reached his drinking limit, he was nowhere near finished partying. He would rest for a while before hitting the dance floor again.

Iruka desperately look through the club for Mizuki but it was difficult to say the least. He could usually spot his boyfriend in a crowd just by looking for a mass of silver hair, however, the club was covered in strobe lights and the array of colors was starting to confuse him. Not to mention it was hard making his way through the group of dancing people that took up most of the floor.

For a brief moment the strobe light flashed blue allowing Iruka to see a silver haired man lying lifelessly on a red couch in the corner of the room. That had to be Mizuki.

Iruka went over to his boyfriend glad to see that the silver-haired teen was the only one on the couch and not with some trashy girl. He could barely make out the man's face due to the fact that the strobe lights were now flashing a darker color, but he knew that it was his lover due to the upset look on the man's face. The man was most likely still mad with him but Iruka would soon change that.

"Mizuki." the dark-haired teen tenderly called out his boyfriend's name. Mizuki responded with an incoherent groan. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did a few minutes ago, but I don't mind doing that...thing you wanted me to do earlier."

Kakashi felt sick to his stomach, he knew he was going to be throwing up buckets as soon as he got to his room. The man then wondered if it were possible to be so drunk that you ended up hearing voices, because Kakashi swore he could hear someone talking to him at that moment. However, he wasn't sure since the voice had mentioned the name Mizuki, which sounded familiar but definitely wasn't him. Though it really didn't matter, if someone was there, they soon would realize they had the wrong person and would go away.

Iruka got on his knees and looked at Mizuki's zipper in fear. The dark-haired teen didn't want to give his boyfriend a blow job especially not one in public, but he felt that this was his only way of saving their relationship.

With his hands shaking violently, Iruka pulled down the zipper of Mizuki's pants. He face immediately turned bright red after seeing that his boyfriend apparently liked to go commando. Of course, Iruka couldn't see the man's entire penis, only part of the shaft since the rest was still tucked inside the man's pants. However, that alone caused Iruka's breathing to come up short and his heart to begin beating rapidly. He had never seen another man's penis before, heck he barely looked at his own. Even his wet dreams seem to censor out the naughty parts.

Iruka looked back up at his boyfriend's face to see if there was any change in the man's expression at all. He saw none. The man seemed to still have a lifeless look on his face, which upset Iruka a little. What he was about to do was something serious; he was about to give up his virginity or at least part of it. He would have liked to see a smile on Mizuki's face or at least hear some encouraging words coming from the man. It would let atleast let Iruka know that the man appreciated what he was about to do. But it was as if Mizuki wasn't paying any attention to him at all. It was like he was just lying on the couch completely unaware of the dark-haired teen's impending actions. If Iruka didn't know any better he would say that his boyfriend was drunk.

Kakashi was really loosing it now. He could swear that cool air was hitting his cock, which just couldn't be because he was sure that he had zipped his pants back up after going to the bathroom earlier. He then felt something or someone pull out his cock from beneath his pants, causing him to snap his eyes wide open in shock.

Iruka had pulled out the rest of Mizuki's penis from his pants. Despite the dark lighting and not being erect, he could tell that his boyfriend was packing a weapon which caused Iruka's face to turn a darker shade of red. Though, admittedly, the dark-haired teen would have to say he was impressed. There was a rumor running around campus that Mizuki was no bigger than four inches, but obviously the people who had said that had been clearly wrong.

Iruka realized he was staring at his boyfriend's members for far too long. If he didn't hurry up and do something fast he would probably end up making Mizuki even madder, however he was still nervous not to mention confused. He still didn't understand how one gave a blow-job. According to what he had heard, a person just shoved the entire penis into their mouth. Iruka looked at his boyfriend's member again; he didn't think he could fit the whole thing in his mouth, but if he wanted to save their relationship he had to at least try.

Kakashi stared in confusion at the person who was kneeling before him and staring at his cock. He couldn't see the person's face that well due to the lighting of the club, but he could definitely tell it was a man. However, man or female, he didn't enjoy his cock being touched or ogled by some stranger. He was about to yell at the person until the man suddenly deep-throated him.

Kakashi let out a loud groan as his member suddenly disappeared inside the stranger's hot, wet mouth. He knew he should have felt disgusted by having his penis sucked by some stranger at some dirty club, but Kakashi was still a man anf he couldn't help but enjoy it. However, before he could fully bask in the feeling of being throated, his cock was suddenly out in the cold once again.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw the man coughing up violently. His eyes then widened in awe; the lights had changed into a lighter color allowing him to see the stranger's face more clearly. The man had a dark complexion caused by plenty of time in the sun. His dark hair - reminiscent of dark chocolate – was tied back in a short ponytail, and completing the charming look were the male's big brown doe eyes. The man's physique was slim, though slightly feminine, and his face was absolutely adorable. To put it simply, it was love at first sight for the silver haired teen.

Iruka coughed up a fit as he tried to control himself from throwing up. He had opened his mouth wide and tried to quickly swallow the penis whole. Big mistake. Not even a second had passed before he found himself pulling away from the member in a desperate attempt to stop himself from gagging. He was right, there was no way he could fit the entire thing into his mouth; Mizuki's penis had barely reached the back of his throat before he felt like vomiting. But apparently his boyfriend had liked it. Iruka had heard the man let out a deep groan before he backed away, not to mention the man's length was now erect. He would try again but this time more slowly.

Kakashi watched as the dark-haired stranger made his way back to his penis and slowly began swallowing in the head. He allowed a soft mewl to pour from his mouth as his shaft was once again surrounded in heat.

Iruka sucked in the man's penis and found he could only take in half of his boyfriend's cock before his gag reflex started kicking in. He wrapped one of his hands around the flesh his mouth could not reach before sliding his mouth up and down the male's member. After a while, Iruka got used to the rhythm and even got use to the salty taste of his boyfriend's cock. Now that he thought about it he couldn't help but feel silly at how he acted before about doing this. It didn't seem all that bad.

While Kakashi liked the stranger's mouth on his length, he could easily tell that the man was inexperienced in the art of oral sex. He wasn't using his tongue or his hands which led Kakashi to wonder exactly why the man was doing this. Due to his lack of skill, he obliviously wasn't some kind of pervert. Maybe the man was drunk himself, or maybe this was some kind of sorority prank; however, Kakashi would have to worry about those reasons later. Right now he could only focus on the tightly bundled fire that was slowly building in his abdomen.

Iruka was getting bored. How long would he have to suck on Mizuki's cock before he was finished, would his boyfriend give him some kind of sign telling him he was done. His knees were starting to hurt and his mouth was beginning to get sore. However, by the sound of Mizuki's loud moans, he was clearly enjoying himself which was what Iruka had been originally hoping for, so he guessed that since his boyfriend was happy that meant he was happy too.

Suddenly the strobe lights stopped flashing and were replaced with regular lighting. The music also stopped and the voice of the DJ resonated throughout the club.

"Okay, everyone, it's 4 A.M. which means that Leaf Village is now closing," the disc jockey said. "You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here."

Iruka stared up at his boyfriend wondering if Mizuki still wanted him to continue. However, he felt his heart drop as he stared at a man who was clearly not his boyfriend. Yes, the man's hair was exactly the same color as Mizuki's, but his face, his eyes, everything else was just different. This was bad. This was so very, very bad.

Iruka released the man cock and just looked at the stranger's face in complete confusion and fear. Kakashi looked at the man in confusion as well but for a completely different reason. He didn't know why the man had suddenly stopped or why he was now looking at him with such a bewildered expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," the stranger's shaking voice broke through his thoughts, "I thought you were someone else." The dark-haired man then ran away leaving Kakashi deeply puzzled.

A/N:

You may have seen this story before under my other Author's name Hope4love92. I decided to make new account and try to finish all my unfinished stories on this one as well as write new ones. I'm also looking for a beta reader. So if you have experiences, good grammar, and interested please PM me.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the first morning of the new semester. Normally Iruka was excited about starting his new classes, however today he only felt miserable as he thought about what he had done last night. How could he go off and blow some random stranger? Why didn't he make sure to check if that guy was his boyfriend or not?

Iruka suddenly stopped in his tracks as he soon came to a horrible realization. He had given up part of his virginity to some random guy. How was he supposed to explain that to Mizuki? The boy would be furious when he found out. The silver-haired teen was terribly jealous not to mention possessive. Iruka remembered talking to some guys at a bus stop and Mizuki had practically thrown a tantrum.

The dark-haired man let out a miserable groan. All this thinking was making him agitated not to mention hungry. He decided to walk over to the cafeteria for breakfast, however it seemed fate had some kind of cruel sense of humor because as soon as he entered the huge lunchroom he spotted Mizuki sitting at a table with a group of friends.

Iruka felt like turning back and acting like he hadn't seen the man, but he decided not to seeing as how that would be taking the coward's way out. He would have to tell Mizuki what happened at the club last night, and pray to God that his boyfriend didn't get too upset.

Iruka decided to get breakfast first and eat while he waited for Mizuki's friends to leave. He knew how his boyfriend hated it when he bothered him while he was talking with his friends. A few minutes past and the group of guys finally left Mizuki's table. Iruka walked over and was glad to see his boyfriend smiling, which was something the man rarely did. The silver-haired teen must have been in a really good mood. Which meant that he wouldn't be as angry with him once Iruka told him the news.

"Hi sweetie," Mizuki said while yawning. "Man that club sure was something, huh?"

"Yeah," Iruka said nervously, hating the fact that Mizuki had given him such an easy opening to discuss what had happened last night. "Look, about the club-"

"I know."

"What!" Iruka yelled while looking at his boyfriend in both shock and fear. He already knew but how? And why was he acting so calm about it?

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry." Mizuki lazily apologized while shoving a piece of his pancake into his mouth. "I shouldn't have tried to force you to give me a blow-job. I understand that you're not ready for sex and I should respect that."

Iruka sighed in relief as he quickly realized Mizuki was talking about what occurred before his accidental mix-up. Though, truthfully, he wished his boyfriend already knew what happened so that he could be spared the agony of telling him.

"Um...you didn't see anyone?" Iruka asked. The man felt ashamed for questioning the silver-haired male. He didn't have a right to ask especially after what he had did, but he couldn't help but wonder if Mizuki really had sex with someone else like he had suggested he would.

"No, I couldn't find anyone."

"Oh..." Iruka replied with a dismal expression on his face, which only caused Mizuki to laugh.

"I was only kidding. Of course, I didn't go looking for anyone else," Mizuki reassured, touching Iruka's hand tenderly. "I love you, baby."

The dark-haired man smiled. He loved it when his boyfriend was this way, so sweet and charming.

"To make up for the way I acted, how about we go to Konoha's finest restaurant this weekend."

"Uh...I don't know Mizuki, you know I feel uncomfortable when you spend money on me."

"Iruka, must I remind you that I come from a very wealthy family," said the silver-haired man. "Don't worry about the money I spend on you and just enjoy it."

"Well it has been a while since we've been on a date," said Iruka.

"Great! You and I will go out for dinner this Saturday," Mizuki said with a smile on his face.

"But-"

"But what."

Iruka looked at his confused boyfriend in complete terror. He knew the right thing to do was to tell his before what had happened at the club, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Mizuki was in one of his rare good moods and he didn't want to ruin it. He would tell the silver-haired male what happened someday, but not now.

"Um...nothing. Forget it," Iruka finally finished.

"Good," Mizuki said, staring at his watch. "I have to go to class now but I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," said Iruka.

"Oh, and before I forget." Mizuki opened his backpack and pulled out a book. "I was supposed to turn this back into the library today. Do you think you can do that for me, hon?"

"Of course," Iruka said while taking the book.

"I just don't get it," Kakashi complained to his friends Asuma and Anko. The three of them decided to hang out in the school library hoping that the peace and quiet would ease the hangover they had acquired last night. While resting, Kakashi thought it would be the perfect time to tell his friends what had happened to him at the club...for about the 13th time.

"What kind of person-"

"Just gives a guy a blow-job and leaves halfway through," Asuma and Anko finished in unison, sounding deeply annoyed.

"Look, Kakashi," Anko began, "You obliviously weren't traumatized by the incident and the guy said he thought you were someone else. Why are you still talking about it?"

"You weren't there," The silver-haired male said as he remembered the stranger's face. "The way he looked at me. His eyes were so innocent and confused. You could just tell he didn't do things like that."

Asuma sighed and got out of his chair. "I came here to ease my headache, not for you to add more to it," said the bearded male. "I'm going outside to smoke."

"I'll come with you," Anko said, following the male.

"Oh, yeah just leave me!" Kakashi yelled after them. "You know real friends actually listen to there friend's problems."

The librarian hushed the silver-haired male and he quickly apologized before going back to his thoughts. He just couldn't stop thinking about the stranger from the club. The man had seemed to possess an angelic aura. Not to mention the man was absolutely adorable. Even the way the stranger unskillfully sucked his cock seemed cute.

Kakashi let out a miserable sigh. Maybe his friends were right. Why was he thinking about this so much? Even if he did want to meet the dark-haired stranger again there was nothing he could do about it now. He didn't even know the guy's name. He should just forget about what happen and move on with his life.

"Hello, I came here to return this book."

"_That voice sounds oddly familiar,"_ Kakashi thought as he turned toward the direction the voice had come from. His eyes widened in shock as stared at the man he'd been constantly thinking about since last night.

At first Kakashi thought he was seeing things or maybe he had confused the stranger with someone who looked similar. But he realized it was the same man once he saw his innocent expression, an expression not many people had these days.

"Fate must be on my side today."

"_Fate must not be on my side today,"_ Iruka thought miserably.

"What do you mean it's 3 months overdue?" He asked the librarian at the front desk.

"This book was supposed to be returned in January. It's now March," the librarian explained. "You're going to have to pay a fine of $30."

"What!" Iruka exclaimed at the ridiculous price. Was the large tuition he had to pay for this college not enough for these people, did they also have to place outlandish fines too. More importantly why hadn't Mizuki told him the book was overdue; surely he would have known since he was the one who took the book out. No matter, Iruka did not have that type of money on him right now. He had left his wallet back at his dorm and only had a few dollars on him at the moment.

"Look, m'am, I don't-"

"Why hello there."

Iruka turned his attention to the man suddenly standing beside him. At first, he did not recognize the male, which was why he found it odd that the person was smiling at him as if he knew him so well. The male had smooth white skin with the exception of the scar running over his left eye ending just above his cheek. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and his body was slim and lean with a hint of muscularity. The man was handsome, Iruka would give him that, but he still did not know who he was. However, the color of his hair _did_ remind him of Mizuki's. He thought his boyfriend was the only one who possessed that type of hair color on campus.

Then it hit Iruka like a brick. This man, this man was the same guy from last night. The one he had confused Mizuki for. The dark-haired man's eyes widened in horror and his mouth hung open wider than a fish out of water.

"Oh, I see you finally remember me," Kakashi said with amusement, staring at the stranger's shocked expression.

"I-I-I-" Iruka didn't bother to finish. He just grabbed the book from out of the librarian's hands and ran.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" The librarian yelled to the escaping male.

"Don't worry I'll get him," Kakashi said as he ran after the dark-haired teen.

Iruka couldn't believe his luck. The man from last night apparently went to his college, but not only that the stranger was now chasing after him. This had to be some kind of punishment for not telling Mizuki what had happened when he had the chance.

"Wait! I just want to talk to you," Kakashi yelled as he desperately ran behind the dark-haired stranger. The man then ran toward a dead end and the silver-haired male smiled; he had the male cornered.

Iruka only realized his path was blocked by a wall when it was too late. By the time he had turned around, Kakashi had already wrapped his arm around the male's stomach preventing him from escaping again.

"Ah, ah. Gotcha," Kakashi said with a victorious smile, however his smile quickly vanished after he saw how frighten the male was. His cute brown eyes were wider then saucer plates and his body was trembling all over.

"Um...sorry." The silver-haired male said while backing away from the frightened man to give him some breathing space. "My name's Kakashi."

Iruka's heart began to stop racing as he stared at the stranger from last night. He had been absolutely terrified when the man had ran after him and was even more scared of what might happen when he caught up with him. So he was deeply surprised to see the man had only stopped him to introduce himself.

"Uh, I'm Iruka."

"Iruka is it?" Kakashi said, smiling. He finally had a name to put with that adorable face. "I think you and I should have a talk about what occurred at the club last night. Don't you think?"

Iruka and Kakashi had moved their conversation outside and were now sitting on one of the campus benches. During their discussion, Iruka had explained to Kakashi how he had been confused at the club and apologized for what he had done.

"So, you thought I was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Iruka apologized once again. He felt deeply embarrassed sitting next to the guy he had accidental given a blow job to, but he was happy to see that the man didn't seem to be upset about the event. Iruka didn't know how he would feel if he was in the man's position, but he definitely wouldn't have been as calm.

"Don't worry it was a mistake, a rather huge one, but still a mistake," Kakashi reassured in an attempt to comfort the boy. He would admit that he was rather upset to find that the dark-haired male was already taken. He would have loved to have shown the male how to properly give a blow-job.

"You know, I haven't seen your face around here before, are you a freshman?"

"Oh, no. I'm a sophomore," Iruka explained. "I transferred here from another school just last year."

"Why the transfer, if you don't mine me asking? The college just wasn't for you?"

"Actually it was great. It was voted one of the top ten colleges best suited for my major. I even had a full ride scholarship there," Iruka said with excitement as he remembered how much he had enjoyed his old school. "However, my boyfriend was at this college and he missed me so I decided to transfer here."

"Sounds a bit irrational to me," Kakashi admitted truthfully. He never understood how people could choose a college just because their friend or lover was attending that same school. He didn't believe you should base your education on another person's life.

"It's not that bad," Iruka protested, suddenly caught off guard by Kakashi's bluntness. "This school has my major as well, so it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"But it's obvious that you loved your old school. You were smiling the entire time you were talking about it."

Iruka turned away from Kakashi, not wanting the man to see his saddened face. The man had been right; he had enjoyed his last school. It was the school of his dreams not to mention he had made a lot of friends there. However, Mizuki had constantly asked him to transfer to Konoha University and being the good boyfriend he was, he did.

"_Way to go Kakashi, now you upset him_," the man thought to himself as he saw the sad expression on the dark-haired man's face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have spoken out of line."

"No, that's okay. There is some truth to what you said but there is nothing I can do about it now," Iruka said.

"Um, have you made any friends here?" Kakashi asked in a bad attempt to change the subject.

"Well, besides my roommate, no. I've been too busy studying to meet anyone," Iruka lied. The truth was Mizuki didn't really like him having friends, since all his friends usually didn't like his boyfriend for some reason. The most he had was his roommate Tsunade who, in a sense, was only his friend because they were living together. It helped that Mizuki was afraid of her too, although he would never admit it.

"Come on, you can't be studying constantly. You must have some free time in your schedule," Kakashi pressed.

"Well, at night but people are already in their dorms at that hour."

"Have you tried joining a club?"

"A club?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, many of the clubs here take place at night. A friend and I are in charge of the taijutsu club."

"Taijutsu? What's that?"

"It's an old form of martial arts, not to mention it's a great way to keep in shape. Hey, why don't you join?"

"I don't know, martial arts doesn't really sound like the thing for me," Iruka replied. He was definitely interested in the club but he didn't know how Mizuki would feel about him joining it.

"Please. The club is filled with nice people and beginners can join anytime," Kakashi practically pleaded. He knew Iruka had a boyfriend but that didn't mean he couldn't be his friend. His cute and adorable friend that he may secretly fantasize about having sex with from time to time but still, a friend.

"Mm...Maybe," Iruka said, slowly losing his will to say no as he stared into Kakashi's pleading eyes.

"Great!" Kakashi exclaimed. "The club takes place in the gym at 8. See ya there."

Iruka watched as the silver-haired teen ran backed into the building while waving goodbye. The dark-haired male smiled. Kakashi seemed liked a nice person. He hoped his boyfriend didn't mind him joining the club; he really would like it if the two of them could become friends.

"Thanks for coming with me Tsunade," Iruka said to the busty blonde woman walking beside him. "I was kind of nervous going here by myself."

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade said. "Besides, it's not like I had anything planned for tonight anyway."

Iruka liked Tsunade. She had a rather tough demeanor but could be kind when the situation called for it. However, she did like to criticize people about their faults, despite being a gambler herself.

Iruka opened the door to the gym and had to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the lighting. He had never been in the gym before so he was slightly taken aback by how big it was. The walls were painted brown and the court was red, representing the school colors; over the stands hung a banner that read "Go King Monkeys."

There were already a few people inside the gym, and they were decked out in the traditional martial art uniform. When he saw Kakashi warming up in the idle of the room, Iruka made to go over to him but found himself blocked by a rather strange looking man.

Now, Iruka wasn't one to judge or speak badly of someone about their appearance, however, the man in front of him was just weird looking to say the least. He had a shiny bowl haircut, a style Iruka had thought died out long ago. The man's eyebrows were thick, almost taking up his entire face. But what made the tan-skinned male absolutely terrified of the man was the way he was smiling at him. His teeth were so white and clean they nearly blinded him.

"So it seems we have another young male who would like to take part of the manliness that is taijutsu," said the weird looking male.

"Uh..." Was all Iruka was able to say as he couldn't look away from the man's eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the strange man, wondering if he was a student or some crazy person who had wandered into the gym.

"My apologies miss. It's seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself: I am Gai Maito, known around campus as Konoha's Noble Green Beast, I am also the president of this club," The man said all while flashing his pearly whites. "And you two are?"

"I'm Iruka and this is my friend Tsunade," Iruka replied coming out of his stupor.

"Well, I'm glad that you two have decided to join the club," Gai said excitedly " Taijutsu is a very powerful, though not well known, martial art. It is the most youthful activity I have ever had the pleasure to take part in and I think it would do some good for all men to know it."

"Only men?" Tsunade snarled.

"Oh, don't worry. Butch woman can learn taijutsu as well." Gai said with all sincerity.

"Butch!" The blonde woman yelled, "Who the hell are you calling-"

"Tsunade, don't," Iruka begged as he tried to pull the woman away from Gai, knowing that she would cause serious damage to him if she got close enough.

"Iruka, you're here," Kakashi said happily as he walked over to the trio. He then noticed Iruka holding back a blonde woman who seemed to be glaring dangerously at Gai. He sighed.

"Gai's already introduced himself hasn't he?"

"In not so many words," Iruka remarked. "This is my roommate Tsunade; I hope you don't mind that I brought her."

"No, not at all," Kakashi assured him."There should be some extra gis in the storage room. I'll show you how to put them on."

"Nonsense," said Gai "You need to warm-up with everyone else. I'll show the newbies how to properly suit up."

"No," Kakashi persisted; trying not to show how irritated he was by Gai's comment. "I think I should do it. I did invite him after all." He really wanted to help Iruka in to his uniform. He bet the man would look even cuter dress in all white not to mention he would be able to see some amount of skin if he helped him.

"I don't mind," said Iruka. "Beside I don't want the others to be held up because of me."

"Alright then," Kakashi reluctantly said as he turned around to deal with the rest of the group, though he was inwardly pouting at the lost chance to help Iruka into his uniform.

"And done," said Kakashi as he rested his arms. "Now take a five minute break before we start the sessions."

"Hmm. You seem to be in a happy mood, tonight. Excited about something?" Izumo asked as he rested on the floor.

"I'm just in a good mood and nothing more."

"That and the fact that the guy who got him off last night has decided to join the club," Anko said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Ah, hoping for a replay of the same incident?" Asuma teased while taking a smoke of the cigarette in his hand.

"Hey, no smoking in the gym, Asuma. And guys, he already has a boyfriend. All I want to do is be his friend," said Kakashi.

"Right," all three of his friends said in unison, clearly not believing him.

Kakashi heard the gym door open and watched as Iruka entered the room fully dressed in his karate uniform. He had been right the man did look good all dressed in white. The gi was slightly big on him but it still looked cute, like a little kid dressed in his daddy's shirt.

Iruka walked onto the gym floor and saw a few familiar faces that he had seen around campus one time or another. He was surprised however to see little children also dressed in karate uniforms on the floor as well.

"Why are there kids here?" Iruka asked.

"Ah, this club is open to youths both on and off campus," Gai explained. "These young tikes here come from Kikyo Elementary. Here let me introduce you to them."

Iruka walked over to the four children running around the gym. One of them had black raven hair with eyes to match, and pale skin. Iruka knew he would be a heart breaker when he grew up. Another kid seemed to be the pure image of sunshine. His eyes were bright blue, his hair a golden blonde, and the expression on his face was nothing short of pure happiness. Next to the ball of sunshine was a redheaded boy with lime green eyes. The boy didn't show any emotion on his face which Iruka found a bit creepy; however, he was not as strange as the last child. The kid was a carbon copy of Gai. Thick eyebrows and bowl shaped haircut to match.

"Is this your brother?" Iruka felt the need to ask.

"In an emotional sense he is closer to me than any family member could be," Gai said while smiling at the boy. "However, we are only officially related by the fact that he is my student. Lee here is slowly becoming one of my top pupils. Isn't that right Lee?"

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed while pumping his arms energetically in the air. "If I don't do over one hundred kicks today, I'll do two hundred laps around the gym."

"That's my boy," Gai said with a single proud tear running down his face.

"Uh... what are the names of the other children?" Iruka asked feeling deeply disturbed by the strange emotion that was coming from the man and the small boy.

"Well, the raven haired boy is Sasuke; he comes from a wealthy family known as the Uchihas. He's one of the best from our toddler division. Our little redhead is Gaara. He doesn't talk much and when he does he only talks to Lee. And last but certainly not least, the blonde here is Naruto. He's kind of below average when it comes to taijutsu, but I just love his youthful enthusiasms."

"Ah, I heard you Gai-sensei!" The blue-eyed boy yelled as he came running toward the man. "I'm not below anything! And when I grow up I'm going to be one of the best martial artists in the world! Believe it!"

"Uh, you're so loud and annoying," Sasuke remarked. "The only thing you'll ever be best in is being a pain in the butt."

"Hey, you shut-up pretty boy!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke's cheeks to flush red with anger.

"I'm not pretty, girls are pretty."

"Well, you look a like a girl," the blond continued. "You should probably change your name to Sasuko."

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Gai said, stopping the two from arguing. "You two are wasting so much energy using your mouth when you should be saving it for class. Now line up." Like little soldiers all of the children suddenly ran to line up in a single filed line.

"Wait here," Gai told Tsunade and Iruka as he went up to the front of the gym.

"Good evening class, today we have two new members joining us so we'll be reviewing the basic moves of taijutsu. Partner up."

"I want to be partners with Lee," said Naruto. Iruka notice Gaara glaring as the blonde as he ran over to the other boy.

"Great! Let's do our best," Lee said while smiling.

"No. You're my partner," Gaara said as he dragged Lee away from Naruto.

"Come over here, dobe," Sasuke said while pulling on the blonde.

"No! I don't want to be partners with you!" Naruto yelled, struggling in the boy's grip. Iruka saw Sasuke frown but he didn't let go of Naruto's hand.

"Iruka, come over here. I'll help you train," Kakashi said with a huge grin on his face.

"He's so pathetic." Anko remarked while staring at her lovesick friend.

"He's like a puppy wanting attention from his master," Izumo added his two cents.

"Kakashi," began Gai, "I'm glad to see that you want to help out the newbies, but you have to train the advance division for the upcoming tournament, remember? I'll handle Iruka and Tsunade."

"Oh, right. These assholes." Kakashi turned around to glare at his friends who were now laughing at his misfortune.

"Okay, class," Gai said while smiling. "Let's start training."

The club only went for an hour but the way Gai had worked Iruka it seemed like it had been longer. The dark-haired man's body had never felt so sore and he had only done the simple movements of taijutsu.

He and the rest of the members of the club – excluding the children whose parents had already picked them up – were now at a local bar. Apparently it was something the club did after every meeting. Iruka had originally opted not to go but Tsunade in her usual rough like manner persuaded him to go.

He was now sitting at a table with Anko and Tsunade who were arguing over who could drink the most alcohol without passing out first.

"Around here I'm known as Konoha's Booze Hound Princess," Tsunade boasted.

"Yeah, well at my high school I was known as Anko the Guzzler," the dark-haired woman retorted.

"You sure you didn't get the title from doing something else?"

Iruka nearly choked on the hamburger he was eating.

"I see you have jokes," Anko sneered as a blood vessel slowly appeared on her forehead. "Well, let's me and you have a couple of drinks and see who'll be laughing when you're passed out on the ground."

"I'll take that bet," Tsunade said with a devious smirk on her lips.

The two women left the booth leaving Iruka eating by himself. Kakashi, who had been watching the male the entire time, saw this as a chance to get to know the man more. Taking a drink of his beer, Kakashi walked over to the dark-haired man's table and sat down.

"So, how did you like the club?" the silver-haired male asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it was kind of rough," Iruka said while rubbing his shoulder. "I swear my body is going to need a serious soak when I get home tonight."

"Hmm, that will be nice," Kakashi said as he daydreamed about Iruka's naked body surrounded in water.

"What was that?"

"Uh, what I meant to say was that a nice hot shower would be sure to ease the pain in your muscles," Kakashi quickly replied. "Also, don't worry about the soreness. You'll get use to that after a few more practices."

"Here's your ice tea," A waiter interrupted while placing a glass near Iruka's hand before leaving the table.

"Ice tea, not a brewski fellow I see," Kakashi joked.

Iruka laughed. "I'm unable to drink beer because I'm underage," Iruka said while taking a sip of his drink.

"How old are you?"

"18, but I turn 19 in a few more weeks."

"Great, we should go somewhere to celebrate."

"We?" Iruka asked.

"By 'we' I mean you, me, and the rest of the club members," Kakashi quickly corrected himself. Though truthfully he wished it could be just the two of them.

"That sounds fun but I'm sure my boyfriend is planning something for my birthday that week."

"Oh, right," said Kakashi. He kept on forgetting that the dark-haired man had a boyfriend. "So, this boyfriend of yours, what's he like."

"Well, he's really nice and handsome, and he takes me to a lot of fancy places," Iruka said, his face lighting up as he began to talk about his boyfriend. "Maybe you've heard of him around campus. His name's Mizuki."

Kakashi choked on his drink.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Iruka asked as he watched the silver-haired man cough violently.

"Mizuki Shinichiro?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, you know him?" 

"Know him?" Kakashi said in shock. "That guy is a complete asshole. He's in my literature class and he's nothing but a douche. That guy is your boyfriend?"

Kakashi had only been at Konoha University for two years, but everyone on campus knew of the asshole that was Mizuki Shinichiro. The guy was a jerk who liked to flaunt his wealth. He was rude and practically insulted everyone he came into contact with. How could such an angel like Iruka date such a devil, like Mizuki?

Iruka sighed. Why did so many people dislike his boyfriend? He was really a great guy when you sat down and talked with him.

"I know Mizuki may seem...unpleasant to be around, but he really is a good person."

Anko and Tsunade suddenly fell on the floor causing everyone in the bar to look at them.

"See I told you I'd win" Anko said while slurring here words.

"Crazy, I clearly won," Tsunade responded in between hiccups.

"Tsunade," Iruka said sounding disappointed in the woman. Kakashi just sighed.

"Look, Kakashi, it's been fun talking but I have to get my roommate home," Iruka said as he got out of the booth to drag the drunken blonde back to their dorm.

"You're coming back to the club, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." And with that said the dark-haired man left the bar with Tsunade hanging off his shoulders.

Kakashi waited for the dark-haired man to leave before returning to his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Mizuki Shinichiro, the campus asshole, had gotten his hands on Iruka. Which prove just how pure hearted the boy was if even he could see some good in Mizuki. Or maybe Kakashi was being too judgmental. He only knew the boy from one class and what he had heard around campus. Maybe Mizuki _was_ a good person; people did seem to act differently when surrounded by loved ones. Either way, it didn't really matter. Mizuki was Iruka's boyfriend and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"How do I look?" Iruka asked Tsunade while standing in front of the mirror.

Tsunade looked her friend over. He was wearing a clean white button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants. The blonde then sighed.

"Why do all the good looking ones have to be gay?"

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment," Iruka said while laughing. He then went over to his closet to pick out a pair of shoes that went best with his attire.

The dark-haired was extremely excited. It was Saturday night which meant it was his and Mizuki's date night. It had been a while since they had been out together due to the finals and all. He had almost forgotten what the inside of a restaurant was like.

"Iruka, can I ask you a question?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure."

"What exactly do you see in Mizuki?"

"Uh, this again," Iruka sighed. He was really tried of people getting on him about his boyfriend.

"It's just he seems like such a jerk. I can't see how the two of you could have anything in common with each other."

"Look you don't see it, but Mizuki can be a really nice guy when he's with me."

"But you could do so much better," the blonde insisted. "Like Kakashi you two seemed to be hitting it off last night."

"Kakashi?" Iruka questioned. "Why are you bringing him up? I only met him yesterday."

As far as Tsunade knew Iruka _had_ only met the silver-haired man yesterday. He hadn't told her about what had occurred at the club that night due to how embarrassed he would feel if he did tell her.

"Kakashi seems like a really nice guy, and I mean a real one, not like the illusion you have of Mizuki. Plus, he seems to like you. He was staring at you the entire time while we were at the club."

"I think you're seeing things," Iruka said not believing a word of his roommate's nonsense.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door interrupting the two's conversation.

"Look we're going to have to talk about this later."

Iruka went over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend decked out in a full white tux with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Hey there, sexy."

"Hey," Iruka said before kissing the man on the lips.

"Tsunade," Mizuki greeted the woman with clear loathing laced throughout his voice.

"Mizuki," The blonde greeted with equal amount of animosity in her's.

Iruka grabbed his jacket and waved Tsunade goodbye before walking out the door.

"These are for you," Mizuki said while handing the bouquet of flowers to Iruka.

"Thanks," the dark-haired man gushed as he took a deep whiff of the flowers.

"Is that roommate of yours planning to stay in the dorms tonight?"

"No," Iruka said while chuckling at the way Mizuki stressed the word roommate. "She has a study session later this evening. Why do you ask?"

The silver haired man smiled. "No reason."

Iruka stared at the restaurant in complete amazement. There lightning was low and a small band playing classical music stood in the corner of the room. Several beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the tables were covered in white cloths, which had lit candles, wine glasses, and a vase full of roses on top of them.

"Ah, Mr. Shinichiro, how good to see you this evening," A waiter greeted Mizuki as he approached the two men.

"The usual table," Mizuki said.

Iruka smiled. He didn't like to admit it but he did like the benefits of dating a rich boyfriend. It made him feel special, not to mention he got treated to luxuries he never thought he would have experience in his lifetime.

The waiter sat the two males at an empty table on the farthest side of the room allowing them to have their on personal privacy but be close enough to still enjoy the ambiance of the restaurant. The waiter then handed them their menus.

"I will come back soon to take your order," He said before leaving the table.

Iruka looked the menu over. In the beginning, he used to be intimidated by all of the extravagant names that were listed in the menus of restaurants like the one he was in now. He often worried that one day he would mispronounce a word and end up embarrassing himself and Mizuki, but after being taken out to so many fancy places and with the help of his French class, Iruka soon got over that fear.

"So, what have you've been up to?" Iruka asked his boyfriend as he looked over the menu.

"Nothing, much," Mizuki replied. "Just partying, hanging out with friends, and having to deal with my goddamn teachers. Same as usual and you?"

"Well, I've been studying a lot more lately."

"Hmm, no surprise there."

"And I joined a club," Iruka said quickly hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't hear him.

Mizuki eyes narrowed causing the dark-haired man to cringe.

"A club? What kind of club?" Mizuki asked calmly, but Iruka could tell the man was slowly getting angry.

"Taijutsu Club. It's a martial art and it's really fun."

"How many boys are there?" The silver-haired man asked though it sounded more like a demand.

"Not that many. There are more girls and children in there than males," Iruka replied meekly.

"How many?"

At the tone at his boyfriend's voice, Iruka knew it wasn't wise to beat around the bush anymore. He quickly began counting down the list of guys in the club. There was Kakashi, Gai, the guy with the scarf around his head, and the guy with the beard.

"Four," He finally answered.

"Names."

"Well, there's Kakashi, A-"

"Wait, did you just say Kakashi?" Mizuki asked. His voice changing into a happier tone.

"Yes."

"And is his thick eyebrowed moron of a friend, Gai, in the club as well?"

"Uh...yeah," Iruka said feeling slightly bad that his boyfriend referred to Gai as a moron. Sure the man wasn't completely right in the head, but he didn't deserve to be insulted.

Mizuki suddenly laughed obnoxiously causing some people to look over at their table in annoyance.

"Kakashi and his band of losers are in my literature class. I swear they're so pathetic it's not even funny."

"So, does that mean you don't mind me going to the club?" Iruka asked hopefully. He didn't understand the relation Mizuki had with Kakashi and his group of friends, but if it made his boyfriend happy he would go along with it.

"Of course I don't," Mizuki said, smiling. "It's not like he can steal you away from me or anything."

Suddenly guilt hit Iruka's stomach like a pound of bricks. He still hadn't told Mizuki about what had occurred last weekend, and now he was attending a club with the guy he had sucked off. He suddenly felt like such a horrible boyfriend.

The waiter returned and the two men told him their order. Mizuki and Iruka talked about other aspects of their lives until the waiter came back with their meals. Everything was great and Iruka couldn't have been any happier until...

"So, Iruka," Mizuki started. "My friends and I were talking and I believe that we have finally come up with a solution for your problem."

"My problem?" Iruka asked in confusion as he took a sip of his drink. He wasn't aware that he had a problem and if he did he didn't understand why Mizuki discussed it over with his friends instead of talking it over with them.

"Yes, we don't think it's natural for a grown man to not want to have sex," The silver-haired man said.

"Wh-Wh-What!" Iruka yelled. "Why were you discussing our sex life with your friends?"

"What sex life? You're too afraid to give me a simple blow job."

"But still, that's something that only needs to be known among ourselves." Iruka felt deeply hurt. He would have never thought his boyfriend would discuss such a private matter with his friends. He could just imagine it now; all of them sitting together, judging him and laughing at him for still being a virgin. Just thinking about it made Iruka's mind go hazy.

"Nevertheless, we've figured that you don't want to have sex because you are scared or seem to never be in the mood when I am."

Iruka remained quite. What his boyfriend said was true. He was terrified of having sex with a man, plus he never did feel aroused when with Mizuki. However, his head was still spinning from the knowledge that his boyfriend had went so far as to talk about their private life with his friends.

"We decided that maybe you should take something that would calm your nerves, something that might get you in the mood," Mizuki said while smiling.

"Like Viagra or something?" Iruka panted. He didn't know why he was feeling so hot all of the sudden. Did someone turn up the heat in the restaurant? He took a sip of his drink but instead of cooling him down it seemed to only fuel the warmth throughout his body.

"No, I'm speaking of an herbal pill. One that does so well of a job that you can only get it in the black market." The tone in Mizuki's voice was now scaring Iruka. The silver-haired man's voice had now become low and seductive, and yet there was something about it that gave off an evil undertone.

"I don't think I want to take a pill. When we have sex I want it to be natural and not something brought on by a pill," Iruka said while take another sip of his drink. He was practically sweating through his shirt at this point.

"Too late," Mizuki practically sung as he raised his hand to signal the waiter.

"What do you-" And then it suddenly clicked. Iruka now understood why he was feeling so hot all of the sudden. He looked at the drink at his hand knowing it had been the cause of his distress. Mizuki had drugged him.

"How could you?" Iruka was horrified. The silver-haired man had told him only a few days ago that he had respected his decision on abstaining from sex for awhile. Now the man had drugged him with some black market sexual drug. He felt so betrayed.

"I didn't but one of the chefs in the back did. It's amazing what a few people would for a few thousand dollars," Mizuki chuckled.

Iruka felt sick and his head was now spinning even faster than before. However, he didn't know if he felt sick because of what his boyfriend had done to him or if it was all just the pill's doing.

The waiter came and Mizuki paid for their meals, adding a generous tip. He then turned a lusty gaze towards Iruka.

"I believe it's about time for us to leave, don't you?"

"Please, Mizuki, I don't want to do this," Iruka begged as he felt Mizuki going through his pocket to find his dorm card-key. The silver-haired man had drove him back to his dorm, at first making him think that his boyfriend had decided not to go through with the devious act he had planned for him. But after seeing Mizuki's lustful expression only increase once getting to his room, he abandoned that thought. What made things worse was that on the way there Iruka realized that the pill did more than heighten his arousal; he could no longer move his legs or arms. It was like he had lost all control of his limbs. Mizuki had to carry him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes to get him to his room.

The silver-haired male let out a small shout of joy once he found Iruka's card key. He slid it through the door's slot and quickly walked in. Iruka was then thrown on the couch; he barely had time to adjust to his surroundings before he felt Mizuki ridding him of his clothes.

"Mizuki, please! Stop!" Iruka screamed as the silver-haired man finished unbuttoning his shirt. Fear took over the dark-haired man's body. He felt so helpless and weak. He couldn't believe Mizuki; the man he loved, cared deeply about, and would die for was doing this to him.

"I've waited too long, but don't worry; I promise you'll love it." It seemed as though Mizuki's personality had completely changed. He eyes were wild and his breathing was erratic. His voice even seemed to change, sounding rough and full of dark desire. It was almost as if the man had been possessed by some evil spirit.

"I thought you cared about me?" Iruka said desperately, hoping that the statement would bring Mizuki to his senses.

"I do. Why do you think I'm doing it in your dorm? That way you don't have to worry about leaving my house sore in the morning."

When Iruka saw Mizuki unzipping his pants he found himself wanting to scream but unable to find his voice. Mizuki was really going to do it. He was going to force himself against his will. He was going to rape him.

Suddenly the lights came on causing Mizuki to freeze mid-zip.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tsunade growled as she stood at the entrance of the door.

"Tsunade, help," Iruka desperately pleaded

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes on Mizuki causing the man skin to turn completely white in fear. Everything seemed to happen in a flash from that point on. Tsunade grabbed the silver-haired male off of Iruka and threw his body outside the door like it was a bag of trash.

"Come here again and I'll kill you!" The blonde woman said mendaciously before slamming the door shut. "Iruka? Are you okay, Iruka?"

Tsunade turned around to see Iruka crouched in the fetal position seeming unable to speak and looking deeply terrified.


End file.
